


A Kiss Is a Lovely Trick

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: A Multiverse of Kisses [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everybody Lives, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Vision was brought back before/during Endgame, basically just an excuse to practice writing kisses, references to miscarriage in chapter 18, sadness in chapter 8 and 18, some may be au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." - Attributed to Ingrid Bergman





	1. Goodbye Kiss

A/N: This series is inspired by an [awesome post](https://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/169713483530/kisses-i-want-to-write-about-goodbye-kisses) by Tumblr user lumosinlove about different kinds of kisses to write about.

I plan to go in order of the kisses in the post. The first one was goodbye kisses: “Lingering and hard for longer times apart. Ones that curve A’s body against B’s and cause hands to splay against backs. Or short pecks, maybe not even completely on the mouth for short trips to the grocery store.”

* * *

Vision does a final check of the duffel bag he had prepared the night before for the upcoming mission, his first since they were all brought back, his first without Wanda. She sits on their bed while he works, biting her lip. He bends over to give her a kiss on the forehead. “I will only be gone two days, Wanda. The trip will be over before you know it.”

“What if something happens?”

“It will not. But if it does, we will call you and Carol to rescue us.”

She does not smile as he had expected her to. “Why don’t I go with you, just in case?”

“I would love for you to go with us, but you are needed here with the United Nations meeting.” There are delegations from all over the world coming in the same weekend that Vision, Sam, and Bucky are due to stop an arms sale. With the occasional breakouts of unrest, the Avengers are being called upon to prevent possible disturbances. They are still spread thin and adjusting to the new world, but they simply do their jobs.

Just then the call comes over the intercom for wheels up in fifteen minutes. Vision can see Wanda’s fingernails digging into her palms, so he gently loosens her grip and clasps her hands. “Wanda, darling, I am nervous as well.” Vivid nightmares had painted his dreams over the last few nights. It has only been since he returned that he has truly given himself over to sleep. He has found it pleasant and refreshing, but he finally understands how Wanda’s nightmares haunt her. Still, now is not the time for that conversation. Vision knows that the probability that anything will damage him during this mission is extremely low; it is his job to remain strong for her. “But there is nothing to be afraid of.”

“I know. I’m being silly.” She shakes her head, and Vision hates to see her think lowly of herself, to any degree.

“Never.” He raises his hands to cup her face and push her hair out of the way, leaning down to kiss her. It starts with a gentle brush of their lips, but soon Wanda deepens the kiss. She pulls on his neck until he is bent over her and her body is arched backward in a way that appears uncomfortable. Vision minimizes their height difference by picking her up, cradling her under her thighs.

Wanda sighs when their lips are aligned again. “Much better.” He does not have time to agree before her lips crash against his. Their mouths move together desperately, her legs wrapped around him and his hands squeezing her. They finally pull apart so that Wanda can breathe. He takes advantage of his free mouth to place kisses along her jaw and neck. Wanda moans lightly, and he knows they have to stop because they do not have time to finish what they started.

He pulls away enough to nuzzle at her neck. “I must go.” Vision breathes her in one last time before separating from her entirely and setting her down.

“I love you, Vizh.” Though Wanda has told him so 137 times since his revival, he has still not grown used to it.

“And I love you, Wanda Maximoff.” He has not tired of returning the sentiment either.

“Be safe.” He raises her hand to his lips for one last taste of her skin, and she gives him a quick hug, breathing him in as he did to her.

“I will.” She finally steps away. “Farewell. I will call you when we arrive.”

“Come back soon.” With that, Vision departs, secure in the knowledge that nothing would keep him from Wanda for long.


	2. Hello Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up from the last chapter.
> 
> Hello kisses: “After long periods apart, these can include A picking up B and spinning them around. Fingers pressing into cheeks, palms cupping necks, and breathless laughs when they finally come up for air.”

Wanda stands in the kitchen finishing a cup of tea. The bed is too big without Vision in it. She can’t sleep without his steady breathing beside her. It reminds her too much of the few weeks between being brought back and Vision’s revival. She supposes insomnia is better than the nightmares that leave her screaming and shaking, but it makes the hours until his return crawl by even more slowly.

With a sigh, she places her cup in the sink, leaning against the counter. It turns out to be a good thing that she has something to rest against because warm arms suddenly wrap around her waist from behind. She jumps slightly, but she leans back against Vision when she recognizes the feel of his lips on her neck. “You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

“We finished early. Sam and Bucky decided to stay to explore a bit, but I wished to come home.” He spreads his hands across her stomach and presses her closer to him while raising his head to nibble on her ear.

She turns in his arms and lifts herself onto the counter. “Good.” Wanda wraps all her limbs around him, pulling him tight against her. Vision raises his hands to cup her face while his mouth seeks hers. It feels like it’s been weeks instead of days since they last did this. She gives herself over to the sensation of his lips on hers.

When she finally pulls back to breathe, she reaches out to return Vision’s gesture by cradling his cheek, drawing her other hand down his chest. Wanda pulls him closer so she can place kisses along his neck, lightly teasing him with her tongue and teeth. She is gratified by his deep groan that causes vibrations against her lips.

Vision then draws her face back to his. Wanda meets him, happily rejoining their lips. He slips his tongue into her mouth. She returns his growing passion with her own. Wanda loves it when Vision takes the initiative to kiss her first, which has become more frequent since they both came back to life and they were able to be open about their relationship.

She whines a bit when he pulls away until she sees the way his eyes are sparkling. “Shall we go to our room?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Vision grins and carries her to their bed. He doesn’t stop until they are both phased out of their clothes and they fall into each other.


	3. Breathless Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathless kisses: “A series of short pecks because they need the closeness but they also need air, so. Sometimes smiles come in between, or sometimes its just breath, gasping for the sole purpose of being able to kiss again.”
> 
> Post-Endgame

Vision watches Wanda practicing her powers across the room. She is currently levitating and juggling numerous books borrowed from Stephen around her. He is not certain that the sorcerer would appreciate this use of his books, but Vision does not see the harm in it. The books move faster and faster until they form a blur that obscures her from his sight. He cannot help the smile that forms when he thinks of how her powers have grown.

Eventually, Wanda sets the books down around her. She remains in the air, hands resting palms up on her knees. Vision sets aside the book he had been unsuccessfully trying to read and moves closer to her. He notes that Wanda’s face is at the perfect height for kissing, so he presses his lips to hers in a quick peck. Her eyes fly open, but she does not seem surprised. Instead, she smirks at him. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come over here.”

“I did not want to disturb your practice.”

Wanda shrugs. “I’m just playing around.” Vision takes that as a cue to kiss her again. He pulls back just enough to smile into her eyes. She protests their separation by leaning forward herself. They alternate these short pecks until they are laughing against each other’s mouths.

She drapes her hands over his shoulders, lifting herself closer to him. Vision loves these moments when they can forget about saving the world and simply enjoy each other’s company. Quiet evenings together are rare enough that he wants to savor every brush of their lips. So he kisses Wanda once more.

Vision is not prepared when Wanda tackles him, so she succeeds in knocking him to the ground. Her action surprises another breathless laugh from his lungs, which she returns. As always, he finds her laugh a beautiful, musical sound. When they quiet down, Vision leans up to kiss Wanda again, not satisfied with the distance between them, immaterial as it is. He resumes his light pecks from earlier, drawing another laugh from his beloved. “That tickles.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Vision nuzzles at her neck even as he asks, confident that she does not want that.

“Don’t you dare!”

Vision takes this as permission to pepper her face and neck with more kisses. He settles his hands on her back. When Wanda tires of that, she holds his face in place, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

He runs his fingers through her hair while she strokes her hand down his side. They continue trading kisses of varying intensity throughout the night.


	4. Heated Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heated Kisses: “Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer.” 
> 
> Post-Endgame
> 
> Warnings: slight sexual harassment and (discredited) dehumanizing language used against Vision

Wanda is standing at the bar waiting for her drink when a voice comes from behind her. “I can help you.”

She narrows her eyes at the man in a pristine tuxedo and slicked back hair. “Pardon me?” She assumes he is one of Tony’s friends, or at least associates. This is the third mandatory fundraising party the Avengers have been wrangled into in the last two months since they were all brought back. If she has to attend another, she will be very tempted to retire.

Though she must admit there are benefits as her eyes travel to where Vision, in his own perfectly fitted tuxedo, is talking to one of Bruce’s colleagues who works at the new lab. Feeling her eyes on him, he raises his head and smiles at her slightly before turning politely back to his conversation partner. That look still gives her butterflies; it helps to banish her dislike of these events.

Wanda is brought back to the moment as well when the man clears his throat beside her. She prepares to maintain a façade of politeness as she faces him again. “I can help you get away.”

Confusion eats away at Wanda’s annoyance. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

He nods in Vision’s direction. “That.” His disgusted sneer causes the scarlet to rise in Wanda’s blood. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“_He_ is my boyfriend. I don’t need any help getting away. Thank you.” She starts to move away before she says or does something untoward, but the man grabs her arm.

“Come on. A woman like you?” He gives her an exaggerated once-over. “The only reason for you to be with a thing like him is that you’re afraid of him. I can see the way your eyes follow him. You must be terrified what his reaction will be if he sees you with me.” Wanda almost laughs at how someone could be so wrong. “You need a real man.”

Wanda feels no need to defend herself, Vision, or their relationship to this small-minded man, but this kind of behavior cannot go unchallenged. “If you don’t let me go this instant, _you_ will need a doctor.” Wanda lets her eyes go scarlet to underscore her threat. He immediately shrinks away from her, dropping her arm as if it burned him.

She puts the obnoxious man out of her mind as she approaches Vision. He has excused himself and is looking at her with some concern, apparently catching her ire through their link. He opens his mouth to question her, but she simply grips onto his lapel and pulls his head down to kiss him. Vision doesn’t react immediately, but soon his hands have anchored on her hips. Wanda slides her arms around his waist under his jacket, her hands clutching at his shirt. Vision’s hands find the bare skin of her back that her dress reveals, which almost made them late earlier this evening.

Wanda continues kissing him, heedless of the crowd around her. She relishes the way his body curves around her and their embrace leaves no space between them. The noise of the festivities fades around them. She focuses solely on Vision’s mouth moving against hers and his muscles tensing under her hands.

Finally, Sam’s wolf whistle breaks through their haze. Natasha, Tony, and Bucky, among others, pick up on the cheer. Wanda smirks at Vision’s dazed face, proud of her handiwork, and pulls him toward the booth reserved for the Avengers. The others pat them on backs and clap them on shoulders, congratulating them on their technique. Despite Wanda and Vision’s slight embarrassment, the night becomes much better after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had too much fun inserting slightly cartoonish Vision antis into stories lately, just so Wanda can put them in their place.


	5. First Kiss (Seismic Shift I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kisses: Hesitant and nervous. Lips hover inches from each other for a few seconds before they just barely brush. It’s just a soft press, but it ignites their entire bodies. Pinkies link afterwards, still wanting to be close, and each looks down, smiling softly.
> 
> No Civil War/Infinity War/Endgame AU

It’s been two and a half years since half her world was torn away. Her entire life has been ripped apart more than once, but Wanda is still grateful for what she has gained. She considers all the losses and battles that have brought her to this point as she watches Vision braid a flower crown.

They currently have the compound to themselves. They are supposed to be looking out for threats close to home while the others are away, but every alert they have has been silent. So Wanda and Vision are soaking up the sunshine.

She smiles when he gently places the crown on her head and starts making another one for himself. She enjoys watching him work methodically at twirling the flower stems together. When he finishes, Wanda pulls him to his feet, bringing out her phone. She draws Vision’s arm around her and rests her head against his shoulder, so that they both fit neatly into the picture.

Eventually, they go inside to start dinner. They have decided to make pizzas. They agreed earlier that they should begin with a simple margherita pizza because neither of them has attempted this before. First, they prepare the dough. Vision painstakingly measures the ingredients, and both he and Wanda mix them until they form a ball. This is Wanda’s favorite part. She hasn’t properly baked since she was a child, and it fills her with warm memories of her home. They put it in the refrigerator to rest. After the allotted time has passed, Wanda gathers the cheese, tomatoes, garlic, basil, and sauce while Vision rolls out the dough.

They sit down to their meal with anticipation. Vision has even decided to try a small piece after all his efforts. After the first few bites, they smile at each other; it tastes wonderful. Applauding themselves on their success, they celebrate with a bit of ice cream. While they’re cleaning up, Wanda can’t resist splashing Vision a bit. She’s disappointed when he doesn’t retaliate, only smiling understandingly at her. Until she moves away from the sink to wipe off the table when she feels a wet rag hit the top of her back and slide down her top.

She turns to Vision with an exaggerated glare, which he matches with one of false innocence. “This means war.” Wanda levitates the dishwashing basin. She sends a stream of water toward him, but he dematerializes before it can reach him. He ends up behind her with another wet rag and makes a new direct hit. Wanda anticipates that Vision will phase toward the sink to gain another weapon, catching him squarely in the chest with a jet of soapy water. Vision looks down in surprise, but quickly recovers by dodging out of the way. Wanda is tiring of this game, so she decides to play dirty.

She moves to Tony’s pristine white couch, one of his prized possessions, regardless of the fact that he could rebuy it millions of times over, and holds the basin above it. “Surrender, or the couch gets it.” Vision raises his hands in surrender. Wanda decides to show mercy and sets the basin back on the counter. She is the only one breathing hard, but Vision seems much more flustered than usual.

He approaches her. Wanda is frozen by the intent look in his eyes. “You are the victor, Wanda. What tribute may I offer you?” There is a hint of mischief in his smile, but also a guarded uncertainty. Wanda can sense what he’s without even using her powers, but she is not prepared for this abrupt shift.

She needs a distraction. “I get to pick the movie tonight.” She almost thinks Vision looks disappointed, but she pushes that to the side. “Race you to the lounge.” She runs past the upstairs living area, down the hall, and down the steps to the lower level with the big screen tv. Surprised to find Vision not already in the room, Wanda expects a him to suddenly appear. They both know that he could easily beat her if he chose to, but instead he walks through the doorway a few moments later, a bemused expression on his face.

“I apologize for not giving you a proper challenge. I was not prepared.”

Wanda shrugs. “It’s fine. Let’s just sit down.” She plops down on the couch and Wanda sits beside her. She hopes that she hasn’t offended him because usually when they’re alone they cuddle up under a blanket together, but today Vision has left almost a foot of space between them.

She chooses a light-hearted comedy. As the movie plays, Vision gradually relaxes against the back of the couch, so Wanda risks inching closer to him. He looks down at her questioningly but eventually wraps his arm around his shoulder like usual.

When the movie is done, they walk toward their rooms. Wanda pauses with Vision at her door. Their fingertips are touching lightly. “I had a great time today, Vizh.” Unsure as she is, she never wants Vision to be in any doubt about what he means to her.

“As did I, Wanda.” It is Vision’s grin that seals her fate. The kind of expression that he only wears with her. Both flower crowns and love are at risk of fading or being damaged or dying, though hopefully the love lasts far longer, but Wanda remembers what Vision has told her of his final conversation with Ultron. A thing is not beautiful because it lasts. She would not trade her time with her family for anything, even though it brought her so much pain.

So Wanda tangles their fingers more tightly. Vision apparently receives her intended message because he leans closer to her as she pushes up on her tiptoes. Agonizing seconds pass until he finally presses his lips against her. His lips are softer than Wanda expected. The kiss only lasts a few moments, but it is enough to send Wanda floating into space. When they separate, their fingers remain linked.

Wanda decides that she’s not ready for the night to end, so she pulls Vision into her room. He continues to smile gently at her until they become absorbed in the next kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up not focusing a lot on the kiss, but you never know where the muse will lead you.


	6. After Sex Kisses (Seismic Shift II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up from the last chapter.
> 
> After sex kisses: Lazy, slow presses. Limbs pressed together, chests heaving. Soft murmurs about what to do for dinner later, fingers trailing down backs, tracing lazy patterns. B rolling onto their back and A trailing their lips down their neck, kissing their shoulder, their chest, anywhere they can think of, memorizing B.

Wanda collapses onto the mattress next to Vision, breathing heavily. He had not expected this when he first kissed her, but he is far from disappointed by the way events have unfolded. It is not that he had never thought about this eventuality, but he has been unable to decipher if Wanda would ever return his sentiments.

He is still somewhat shocked by the rapid shift from their first kiss to their first time being intimate, but he has watched movies and read articles about this situation. Wanda always warns him that those can be misleading, so he gives into his instincts. She is smiling at him now, and Vision has only one desire in this moment.

He rolls closer to her, pressing into her side. He lays a kiss on her shoulder, traveling inward toward her collarbone and up her neck, sliding an arm around her midsection. Vision is fascinated by the salty taste of her skin. Wanda’s eyes have closed, but her increasing pulse tells him that she is not asleep, so he feels comfortable to continue to kiss her.

Vision’s fingertips move upward to stroke the soft skin of her ribs and the undersides of her breasts. He wants to explore every inch of her. He had started to earlier, but it was not enough. Vision can believe Wanda feels the same way when she traces the line of his spine, sending shivers throughout his nervous system. She raises her head to whisper in his ear, “Feels so good, Vizh.”

So he continues to touch her and kiss her as he as he has desired to for so long. Wanda reciprocates his actions until their movements grow slower and slower. Vision then learns what it truly means to sleep for the first time.


	7. Morning Kisses (Seismic Shift III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second follow-up
> 
> Morning kisses: Barely awake kisses that usually end up on jaws or cheeks because A is too tired to land it properly. B makes a sleepy sound and rolls into A, nuzzling their face into their neck, ankles hooking together, while A drapes their arms around B and they fall back asleep for a while.

Wanda takes advantage of the chance to watch Vision shamelessly. His face still bears the same gentle smile from the previous night. She follows the lines on his neck down his chest and stomach to where the sheets are draped across his hips.

If Wanda’s honest with herself, she’d admit that she’s wanted this for a long time. She had been afraid to admit it, lost in the dread that she would lose another person close to her. But now that she has this with Vision, she is glad she took the leap. Wanda loves Vision, and Vision loves Wanda, so it is only right that they should express it to each other. There is nothing more preventing them from being together now. Secure in this knowledge, she lets herself drift to sleep again.

When Wanda wakes somewhat later, she is surprised to find that Vision is still not awake. She’d be concerned that their intimacy was such a shock to his system, but he seems happy and unharmed. She gently starts to tease him awake, running her fingers up his arm and leaning in to kiss his cheek. She can feel his skin start to heat up under her hands.

Wanda places another kiss along his jaw and lower. Vision’s pulse is picking up as well. Finally, he cracks his eyelids open. “Wanda?” Confusion laces through his tone, and Wanda smiles at him. He is so adorable like this.

“Morning.” Wanda continues to kiss Vision’s face, neck and, chest. She eventually pauses to smile at him. “Good night’s sleep?”

His response is muffled against her skin when he rolls into her and nuzzles her neck. His arm is a heavy, satisfying weight against her stomach, and his lips linger on her collarbone, lazily sliding along her shoulder. A wider smile blooms on her face as she watches Vision in perfect contentment. Their ankles hook together naturally, subconsciously seeking to be as close as possible.

Wanda decides that they can afford to lie together a while longer. The rest of the world can wait.


	8. Post-Breakup Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-breakup kisses: Soft and slow. Hands on each other’s arms in a way that neither can tell if the other is pushing away or pulling closer. The kiss ends with their foreheads pressed together, neither wanting it to be true that this is happening.
> 
> Human/No Powers AU

Vision was looking forward to a quiet weekend at home with Wanda as he entered the apartment after a long day at work. He saw her standing in the living room as soon as he opened the door. She rushed to him, and he cradled her head against him. “Wanda? What’s wrong?”

“Come here.” She pulled him to the sofa, settling beside him with a hand on his cheek. He was not certain if he had ever seen her look so sad. “I’ve made my decision.”

“Oh.” Vision felt dread settle in his stomach. “About children?” She nodded. From the look on her face, he knew what she had decided. They had talked about children multiple times in the course of their four-year relationship. When they first started dating, Vision had explained that he was committed to having children, but he was in no hurry. Wanda had been unsure at the time. As the years progressed, she still could not make up her mind. She had offered to let Vision go, but he decided that he would rather wait. After one such conversation that escalated into an argument, they decided that they would not discuss the subject again until Wanda made up her mind or Vision decided that he could not wait any longer. It was understood that either of them could leave without hard feelings, but for the time being, being together was more important.

Their lives carried on. They fell more deeply in love. They moved into together. They experienced joys and losses. They traveled. They were each other’s everything. Nonetheless, what remained unsaid was that the Sword of Damocles was hanging over their relationship. Vision knew that he could not give this up. He was not married to the idea of having biological children, but he knew he wanted to raise and care for and educate a child. Wanda was equally uncertain about both those options.

And now she had reached a decision. He let her say the words. “I can’t do it, Vizh. I’m sorry.”

“And adoption is not an option?” It was a futile hope, he knew. Wanda would not have phrased her response in that way if she were open to it.

“No.” That was all that needed to be said to seal the fate of their relationship. Wanda did not seek to explain herself because she knew that Vision knew what she had decided.

“I understand. We knew this outcome was likely.” They sat in silence for a few moments. It soon became oppressive, the weight of all the lost futures and possibilities falling on them. “How would you like to proceed?”

Wanda folded in on herself. Vision wanted to reach out to her, but thought better of it. “I guess we should sell the place, unless one of us wants to buy the other out.”

Vision looked around the apartment. He had been the one to suggest the place after looking for months. It was his ideal design and in his ideal neighborhood. “I would like to stay here if you don’t mind.”

She nodded. “I though you would say that. It’s fine. I know how much you love it.”

“Thank you.” There was more awkward silence that had not existed between them since the very early days of their relationship.

Wanda looked up at, tears standing in her eyes, looking unusually hesitant. “I was hoping we could still spend the weekend together. I mean, if you want. I-.”

“I would like that,” Vision affirmed quickly. She gave him a watery smile.

And so they made themselves unreachable. They turned off their computers and phones, cocooning themselves in their own private world. They cooked together, watched movies, played games, and made love long into the night. There was a tacit agreement not to mention their impending separation. They spent the last night tightly wrapped up in each other, not really sleeping but savoring each other’s presence.

On Monday morning, Vision prepared to go to work as if it were any normal day. When he was ready to leave, Wanda met him at the door. “I took the day off from work. Nat’s going to come over and help me pack up my stuff, and then I’m going to stay with her for a while.”

“Do you need help? I can stay home.”

She shook her head sadly. “No, it’s easier this way. I’ll leave my key on the mantel when I leave.” The thought of Wanda leaving their space irrevocably sent a pang through his heart, but he could not see a way around it.

They reached for each other’s hands at the same moment, and Vision leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. “I love you, Vizh.”

“I love you, Wanda.”

They let go of each other and straightened up. He prepared to say goodbye for the last time when Wanda pulled him back to her. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, and Vision could not resist pressing his lips to hers one more time. They kept the kiss soft and slow, barely separating to pull in a little air. Their mouths moved together for an immeasurable amount of time. Wanda coaxed his lips apart just enough to taste him. Vision happily gave into her.

They finally separated for good. He wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes and embraced her. When she pulled away, she took a deep breath. “You should probably get going. You don’t want to be late.”

“Of course.” Picking up his briefcase, Vision indulged himself by staring at Wanda for a long moment. “I’ll text you if I see anything you missed.”

“Thanks. And we can get things for the apartment straightened out with a lawyer in the next few weeks.”

“Yes.” He put his hand on the doorknob, forcing himself to move. He could see that Wanda was struggling with similar impulses, her hands clasped white-knuckled in front of her. “Well, goodbye. Let me know if you need anything.” Vision started to turn the knob.

“Vizh.” He paused and turned around. Her lip was quivering slightly, and he steeled himself against it. She was right; this would only be more painful if they drew it out. “It’s been, I mean- my time with you has been-.”

“Wonderful,” he finished for her. It was the only appropriate word.

“Yeah.” She smiled softly. “I hope you find someone who matches you in every way.”

“I wish the same for you, Wanda.” He felt that perhaps he should say goodbye again, but a desire for her wellbeing was exactly how he wanted to end their relationship. So he simply raised a hand in farewell, which she returned, and walked out the door, softly closing it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel this cause of a breakup is one of the most heartbreaking because it’s not a case of any party doing something wrong or falling out of love. It’s just a matter of a fundamental incompatibility. And I made myself sad. It goes against every instinct in me to give an unhappy ending, but I just don’t think there’s any way around this situation.


	9. Christmas Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas kisses: “More smile than actual kiss. A holds mistletoe above their heads while B rolls their eyes, but pulls A down by the collar of their ugly Christmas sweater for a heated kiss. A takes B by the waist and walks forward until they are around the corner, away from the prying eyes and hoots of the rest of their friends and family.”
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled fluff. Post-Endgame.

Vision has jumped into celebrating the first Christmas after his resurrection even more enthusiastically than he had previously, and that is saying something. The thought makes Wanda smile. She enjoys simply watching him run around decorating the mansion, baking Christmas cookies, and encouraging everyone to sing Christmas carols.

When he is not absorbed in spreading Christmas cheer, Vision is becoming reacquainted with the world. Wanda has not quite gotten used to the reality that he is truly back and here to stay, but she loves spending every spare moment she can with him to prove that this is her life. Especially when they crawl under the blankets together late at night.

They have not gotten a full night’s sleep in the two months since Vision’s revival, but somehow they wake feeling more refreshed than ever. Sometimes they simply talk, no subject off limits. Other times they share affection, light kisses and touches passing between them. Other nights they make love long into the night, desperate to be as close as possible.

Tonight is one of those nights. Wanda strolls out of the bathroom. She sees Vision reading and pulls the book from his hands, climbing into his lap. He looks up at her in surprise, but his hands automatically go to her hips. “You can read another time, Vizh.” He nods eagerly, but she swallows up the rest of his response in a kiss.

The next morning Wanda wakes up to an empty bed. She wanders into the kitchen of the mansion to find mistletoe hanging above the stove and Vision’s head. He has just handed Carol a plate of pancakes, and she grins as she presses up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Vision does not blush but he looks adorably confused at Carol’s action.

Wanda sits at the table next to Carol as Vision’s eyes flick to her and he starts making a plate for her. “Look up.” Wanda nods her head toward the space above him. A look of revelation spreads across his face as he notices the mistletoe, the one piece of Christmas tradition that Vision had not put forward. Vision smiles and places the plate in front of her.

The team’s antics continue for a few weeks longer until the night of the Avengers’ Christmas party. Every team member from Sam to Bucky to Scott, among others, has bestowed kisses on Vision underneath the mistletoe hung in various parts of the mansion. Wanda can see how Vision lights up at the team’s affection, and it makes her smile even more.

The core team has evidently let the other attendees in on the plan because the Guardians, Valkyrie, and the Wakandans have all taken turns finding Vision under the mistletoe. By the time the night has drawn to a close and the revelry has grown wilder, everyone has given everyone else a friendly kiss on the lips or cheek. The only ones who haven’t are Wanda and Vision. They keep getting pulled away from each other to mingle with those they don’t usually get to see.

It is not until late in the evening when half the partygoers have gone to bed and everyone else is spread along the couches, talking quietly, when Wanda feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Vision grinning down at her while holding a sprig of mistletoe above her head. “You are the only one I have not kissed tonight. I would like to rectify that regrettable oversight.”

Wanda rolls her eyes at him. They had spent a good portion of morning kissing, after all. And the feel of the others’ eyes on them takes her out of the moment. Nevertheless, she can’t resist Vision’s carefree demeanor, that she is still unused to being able to appreciate all day every day. So, she pulls his face down to hers and kisses the smile right off his face.

Vision seems to remember where they are when they hear cheers from the couches. He looks up at them and bids everyone a quick farewell, pulling her along with him. Wanda only waves to the others.

Once they are around the corner and Wanda has started to run up the stairs ahead of Vision, he grabs her by the waist, turning her to face him. With the height advantage of a few steps, Wanda’s face is even with his. They smile at each other, leaning in slowly, pressing their lips together, mistletoe abandoned.

They float the rest of the way to their room, not letting each other go.


	10. Comforting Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comforting kisses: B walks into find A sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking, cheeks wet. A looks up, face looking stricken for a moment. B is shocked, and quietly says A’s name. At this, A breaks, face crumpling, and only barely has time to reach both hands out for B before B is there, kneeling at A’s feet. B takes A’s hands first, kissing their knuckles and palms. Then B reaches up to hold A’s face, pressing soft kisses around their cheeks, their lips, murmuring “it’s okay” and “you’re alright” and “I’m here” in between.

Wanda waves to the others as they all disembark from the Quinjet. She is eager to take a shower, have some dinner, and spend the rest of the night hanging out with the team. She wonders why Vision is not in the hangar to greet them, but she supposes he must be busy.

Alternating between walking and flying, Wanda makes it to their bedroom door before she hears harsh, wracking sobs from the other side. At first she thinks it is something on TV, but when she opens the door, she sees Vision with his head bowed, tears flowing down his cheeks. He looks up at the creak of the hinges and tries to school his expression into impassivity, but his face collapses again as soon as she closes the door and approaches him. Wanda is shaken; she has never seen him so openly emotional, even when he was dying at her hand.

She kneels between his knees, pulling his hands away from his face. “Vizh. What’s wrong?”

He looks at her and shakes his head. “Talk to me.” He remains mute. “Vision.” Shaking his head again, he looks out over her head, trying to compose himself. _Vizh,_ she whispers into his mind. _Everything’s okay. I’m here._

Vision breaks out in renewed sobs, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and clutching at her. She rubs her hands over his smooth scalp as his tears soak through her shirt. _You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re safe. Just let it out. _His mind is not the orderly, logical place Wanda usually experiences. There are only flashes of emotion and images that pass so quickly that she cannot make out what has upset him so much.

After long minutes of her soothing motions, Vision finally calms enough to explain. The familiar logic begins to reassert itself. _I decided to take a nap before your return. I dreamed that our places were reversed in the battle against Thanos. I had to kill you._

Vision draws in a deep breath. _It’s okay. It didn’t happen. I’m fine. _Wanda holds onto him, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, cheeks, anywhere she can reach without changing positions.

“I’m sorry,” He croaks. “You must be tired.”

“Not right now. I’m never too tired to take care of you.” She nudges him until he raises his head to look at her. “I love you. I’ll never let you go.”

She taps his knee and he gets her message to make room for her on the bed, stretching out on his side in the middle of the mattress. Wanda curls up behind him, draping her arm over his stomach and kissing the back of his neck. Vision releases a profound sigh and relaxes completely against her. While she begins to sing a Sokovian lullaby to him, he covers her hands with his, tangles their fingers together.

This is not how she imagined spending her night, but she would not change it for the world.


	11. I Thought I Lost You Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.
> 
> AU. I had a lot of fun writing a story where Vision was a superhero and Wanda was a civilian, so here’s the reverse. Just imagine that in this world, Age of Ultron unfolded differently and by the end of it, the scepter/Mind Stone was sent back to Asgard. And no Civil War, because I can. The Avengers remain a big (mostly) happy, (slightly) dysfunctional family in my head.

Wanda stood at the front door of the New York Genealogical & Biographical Society. She could still turn back; she didn’t have to do this. But the questions burned in the back of her mind. She steeled herself, preparing to be asked to leave before she could even make her request.

There was no one at the reception desk, just a sign indicating any visitor should ring the bell if assistance was needed. A few moments after she did so a tall man emerged from a back room. His glasses perched on the end of his nose, and he pushed them back up. When he could see her properly, he blinked at her. “You’re the Scarlet Witch!” The exclamation was made without the usual fear or disgust, but she still feared rejection.

“Yes.” The man only stared at her. “Look, I’ll save you the trouble of asking me to go. Nevermind.”

She whirled away from him, opening the door again before he said, “Wait.” She looked back over her shoulder and was surprised to find that he had moved closer to her. “I apologize for gawking at you. You must grow tired of that. I had no intention of asking you to leave. I was simply shocked at being face to face with an Avenger.”

“Oh.”

They continued staring at each other until the man broke the silence again. “I’m sorry again. I have truly failed in my duties. My name is Vision, and I’m the chief researcher here. What can I do for you?”

“Um, I found out recently that I was adopted. My family’s all gone so I have no where to start on finding my birth family. All I have is this.” She removed the letter that was hidden away in a blanket that was one of the few possessions she and Pietro had carried from their home to HYDRA to Ultron. She had only discovered the letter when she was putting the blanket away in her new room at the Avengers’ compound and had decided to wrap it around herself. Her parents had not written much, only wanting Wanda and Pietro to know that they had other family in the case of their deaths and that they had felt very lucky to adopt them.

Vision delicately took the letter, reading it carefully. “We specialize in finding personal histories that are based in New York state, but I will see what I can do. If you’ll come with me, we can get started.” She nodded and he led her to an office. She told him all she knew of her relatives. There was not much to tell. It had always only been the four of them. Vision typed out notes and asked clarifying questions.

When she had finished, they headed back to the front. Vision said, “I will call you when I have an update.”

“Thank you for your help.” She left feeling lighter than she had in weeks.

Over the next months, they researched many branching paths of her possible parentage, but they always reached a dead end. There were so many twisting, confused family histories that went no where. They both grew frustrated trying to learn about her true origins, but they never gave up.

The course of their research coincided with the growth of Wanda’s powers and her solidifying her place in the team. As she grew more confident in her present, she found that the questions about her past weighed on her less heavily. Learning about her biological family that she had never met would not bring back her mama or papa or Pietro. Nevertheless, she continued to visit the genealogical society.

Vision promised that he would continue to search for her. He seemed to find the problem fascinating, so she did not argue with him, instead thanking him sweetly. One night, after Vision informed her of his latest progress, Wanda invited him to dinner. It was nice to talk with him about something that was not her family history. When Wanda admitted that she hardly ever came into the city, Vision offered to show her all his favorite spots as a born and bred New Yorker. Wanda in turn promised to introduce him to Broadway musicals, the one thing that he had never embraced from his hometown.

It was late at night when she got home to the compound. Wanda almost thought she had made it to her room without anyone noticing, until Natasha greeted her the next morning with a smirk and a raised brow, asking if she had fun last night. Wanda merely shrugged.

That was only the first of many dinners and late nights and activities that had nothing to with genealogy. Then, one night Wanda didn’t make it home at all. When she showed up for the scheduled morning training session, the others interrogated her. She remained closed-lipped.

After months of prodding, she finally introduced Vision to the others. Wanda had to admit that it was nice having all the important people in her life be friends. They spent the next two blissful years together.

Until Thanos arrived.

When the devastation from the Snap cleared and the Avengers and their allies were beginning to regroup, Wanda tried calling Vision. He didn’t answer. She somehow knew that he was among the dusted. The world never let her keep anyone she loved. A call to the society revealed that she was correct. His distraught co-worker Mabel confirmed her guess; she had seen Vision and the rest of the staff disappear. She was the only one remaining. Wanda tried to comfort her through the phone, but she found her voice fading away.

She gradually picked herself up and worked through her grief. The remaining Avengers found a way to recreate the Gauntlet and bring everyone back. They hadn’t expected to have to fight Thanos again, but Wanda for one was glad to have a piece of revenge against him. Their final victory was all the sweeter for the pain that had led up to it.

It was even sweeter when they all miraculously survived.

Wanda grew nervous when she was not able to get in touch with Vision even after the battle, but communications were still spotty throughout the country. Wanda reassured herself that she would find him alive and well soon. So she turned her attention to clearing the debris from the former compound.

It was the next day when she was moving a large chunk of wall toward a pile of other remains that Wanda felt the hum of a familiar mind. She turned to see Vision climbing out of his car. Heedless of where she let the wall fall, she started flying toward him. He was already running toward her when they collided. The breath was knocked out of her, and she could only rest her cheek against his shoulder for a moment.

Eventually, Vision raised one of his hands to her cheek to draw her mouth to his. Their lips moved together slowly at first, then with more desperation. Wanda took advantage of his being more disheveled than usual to slip her hand up the back of his shirt, needing to feel the warmth of his skin. Vision responded by cupping her face and pressing his mouth more insistently against hers. Their tears mingled as their faces remained close together, even when they broke apart to breathe.

Wanda finally found her voice. “What are you doing here? I thought all the roads were closed.”

“It was difficult, but I managed to get around that. I tried to contact you, but there’s no service anywhere. It was difficult to get the true story. There were so many garbled accounts of the battle. I could not wait any longer to know that you were safe.”

She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. “Vizh…”

“Wanda…” 

They were about to melt back together when Rhodey cleared his throat. “Uh, guys?” Wanda was confused about how he sounded so far away until she looked down and realized her powers were wrapped around the two of them, holding them both high above the ground. Vision made a startled “Oh my!” when he noticed the same thing.

The others had all gathered beneath them. Sam called up, “It’s great to have you back, Vizh, but we are a little busy here.” Clint gestured to the wall that was now blocking the heavy equipment that was helping the powered individuals clear the area.

“We’ll be down in a minute. Leave us alone please.” They all grumbled, but went about their business. She turned back to Vision. “Don’t let go of me, okay?”

“Never.” She shook her head at his little joke, but only leaned in to kiss him once more. She gradually floated back to the ground, remaining a few inches off the earth, so that she was level with Vision’s face. “But I should probably let you go now, just for a moment, or your teammates will come looking for you again.”

“Probably.” Wanda took a step back. “We’re planning on working till sunset. Then, I’ll join you.”

“I will see what I can do on the ground.” After one more quick peck, Vision walked toward the command tent on the edge of the compound grounds. They both went about their separate tasks until they could be together again.


	12. We Can't Do This Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We can’t do this” kisses: Fists clenched, hands shoved into pockets. Brows low or brought together, jaws clenched. A feeling like a magnetic pull between them. Their foreheads press together, their lips brush, just barely, until B pulls away with a shaking exhale, forehead dropping into A’s neck.
> 
> Pseudo-Medieval monk/nun AU (do not expect historical or religious accuracy)

It all started out innocently enough.

Sister Wanda Maximoff was a new initiate at the abbey. She had found her way there in the middle of a blizzard. Her brother had only recently passed away, and she was on death’s door when one of the sisters found her outside in the snow. After she had recovered for some time in the infirmary, the other sisters began to learn more of her story.

She knew very little English and could not read or write in her native language either. The sisters were happy to take Wanda in, but they felt it was incumbent on them to ensure that she could absorb the Holy Scriptures. The abbess enlisted the nearby monastery to send a monk to tutor Wanda.

The abbot selected Brother Vision who was considered a pillar of moral rectitude. He had been left on the doorstep of the monastery as a newborn, and he had known no other life than that of quiet study and prayerful reflection. The other monks thought he was well above earthly temptations, though he was a man in his prime and Wanda was a very pretty woman.

Once a week, Vision would arrive at the abbey to teach Wanda how to speak, read, and write the language of abbey, so that she could better serve God. At first, the sisters were very vigilant in chaperoning these visits because the devil can tempt even the most righteous. However, they had only known Wanda as a very reserved girl, still struggling with grief over her brother’s death and inclined to long silences, and Vision was similarly taciturn and serene during those initial appointments. They had not seen how the two young people both gradually opened up to each other as they grew familiar with each other and the sisters left them alone more and more.

Wanda was a quick study. She learned all that the abbess had instructed Vision to teach her within a few months. Immersion in the English language through the daily life of the abbey had already taught her more than the sisters realized, and Vision was an engaging and able teacher. But neither of them wanted their meetings to end, so Wanda exaggerated how much difficulty she was having with her letters, and Vision told the abbot that he was not satisfied that Wanda had learned enough to offer proper devotion.

Within six months, Vision and Wanda had worked their way through the entire Bible. Vision began to sneak in secular stories such as the _Canterbury Tales_ and translations of Dante’s _Inferno_, _Purgatorio_, and _Paradiso_. Wanda particularly enjoyed the tale of Paolo and Francesca, illicit lovers who were united forever in the afterlife. 

After a year had passed, their weekly tutoring sessions had become the highlights of both Wanda and Vision’s week. The abbess could not help but notice how much happier Wanda was, but she attributed it to the joy of learning the Word of God. Little did she know that Wanda and Vision had almost entirely left the Bible behind. They read works of natural philosophy, tales and ballads, and epic poems instead.

Then, Vision was sent away on temporary assignment to another monastery a hundred miles away. It was not until that point that they truly realized what their meetings had come to mean to them. Before Vision left, he brought Wanda a collection of books that they had not discussed yet under the guise of bringing in a load of vegetables from the monastery. Wanda quickly smuggled the books from the bottom of the sack and hid them in her room, sharing a secretive smile with Vision. During their last session, they are left alone for a time because the sisters have grown lax in their chaperoning duties over the months. They began to lean in for a forbidden goodbye kiss when they heard footsteps approaching and sprang apart.

Wanda and Vision did send several letters back and forth during his time away, but not nearly as many as either would have liked. Wanda was grateful for the books to keep her busy, but it was not the same without Vision’s elucidating comments and their discussions where they would argue about the true meaning of the works.

After another year had passed, Vision finally returned to the monastery. Wanda immediately asked the abbess if she could resume her tutoring sessions. The abbess, who had grown very fond of Wanda and had noticed that she had become sadder and quieter during Vision’s absence, acceded to her request. She sent a note to the abbot requesting Vision’s services. When the abbot agreed, Vision tried to control his glee, focusing on maintaining a mask of impassivity.

When Wanda and Vision saw each other again for the first time in a year, it was a struggle not to throw their arms around each other, but they held themselves to smiling bows until they were left alone. Even then they did not give into the temptation, but they did move closer until their thighs were touching and their hands were linked under the table. Wanda told him everything that she thought about the books he had lent her that she had held in while he was away, and Vision found himself telling her everything about his life in the other monastery, knowing no one, missing her terribly.

After having been leaders of their communities for fifty years between them, the abbot and the abbess were not completely naïve to what was happening, but they saw Wanda and Vision as the children they could never have and had no wish to deny them their happiness. So they turned their attention to other things.

One evening a storm came up suddenly while Vision was at the abbey. The sisters insisted that he must stay, rather than attempt the trek back to the monastery. The abbess asked Wanda to show him to the guest room that was maintained for visiting nuns. Afterward, there was dinner and the evening prayers.

Later that night, Wanda couldn’t sleep knowing that Vision was just down the hall from her. Vision evidently felt the same way because he was creeping into the hall at the same time she was. Upon seeing each other, they smiled. Wanda pulled him toward the library where they spent most of their time, farther away from the sleeping sisters.

Vision built up the fire in the grate while Wanda lit some candles. Neither acknowledged what a breach of protocol they were engaging in. Vision settled on their usual bench and pulled out their latest forbidden secular book. Wanda sat next to him. As Vision read aloud, Wanda slumped over against his side, head resting on his shoulder. He set the book down and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling content to finally be holding her. In the early morning, they snuck back to their rooms.

They fell into a pattern of approaching each other and retreating. Both knew that they were getting close to an irrevocable line. Neither wanted to break their vows or betray their brothers and sisters. So if one was overcome by emotion and leaned in for a kiss, the other would pull away. If one embraced the other, they would only allow themselves a few moments in each other’s arms. Still, they tempted fate by sitting close together, spending long hours virtually alone, and sharing their deepest dreams and fears. They could not sacrifice their friendship, even if they risked falling into something else entirely.

The tension was becoming unbearable, though. It finally broke several months later, when spring was waking up the world after a long sleep. The sisters sent Wanda and Vision to collect some herbs for the abbey’s infirmary. They spent the afternoon traipsing through the nearby meadow. Vision picked her a bouquet of new wildflowers that were blooming here and there. When they had gathered all the herbs and flowers they wanted, they took some time to simply soak up the sunshine.

As the sun began to set, they decided they should turn back before they sent someone out to look for them. Vision helped Wanda to her feet. He pulled her up slightly too enthusiastically, and she stumbled into him. He gripped her elbows to keep her upright, asking if she was alright. She nodded and stepped back from him.

“Wanda.” There was a new tone in his voice that she had not heard before. She turned away, making a show of busying herself collecting the herbs and other supplies to head back. “Wanda, please look at me.” Reluctantly facing him, she was shocked to find how close Vision was standing to her. He gently removed the basket she was holding from her hands and set it down beside him. Wanda clutched her skirts instead to stop herself from reaching toward him. “There is something I have to tell you. If you do not like what I have to say, I will never mention it again.”

“Fine. What is it?”

“I love you. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I feared to break my vows completely. However, not telling you has not preserved my honor. I think about you day and night. It causes me to neglect my devotions.”

Wanda sighed, looking down at her feet. She wished that he had not broken their stalemate, but she could not deny her feelings any longer. “I love you, too. But the abbey is my only home left. I made vows to them. I cannot return your affection.”

“I understand, and I will stand by my word if you wish it. However, I have already broken my vows many times over in my head. My teachers always told me that that is as good as sinning bodily. Because I cannot convince myself not to sin in thought, I finally needed to confess to you.”

Wanda looked up at him, stricken. To admit that she experienced the same thoughts would be to go too far to return to her life. “I can’t. I can’t.”

“I understand.”

And so the old status quo returned.

Until one day when Vision had just finished reading her a particularly beautiful passage, and Wanda leaned forward as naturally as breathing to kiss him. It was quite anticlimactic, but also appropriate for the path of their friendship. She didn’t give herself or him time to react properly before leaping from the bench and spinning away from him, breathing hard.

Wanda tried in vain to calm herself. When she felt Vision place a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned willingly into his embrace. “I’m tired of fighting this.”

“I am as well,” Vision said against the top of her head, gently holding her.

She pulled away so that she could peer up into his face. “That doesn’t tell us what we should do next.”

“No, but I cannot truly believe that our love is wrong. We may be breaking our vows on some level, but we can remain faithful members of our communities in every other way.”

They carried on in secret for some time. Both were unsatisfied by stolen pecks and embraces in spare moments, but they made do with scraps. There was a certain thrill to hiding from the others, yet they wanted more.

After weeks of surreptitious affection and much soul searching, they finally decided to admit their dalliance to their respective leaders. They were met with a much warmer reception than they expected. The abbess and the abbot both displayed understanding instead of anger. The abbott even informed Vision that there was a position open at the University of Northampton, where another former brother already worked.

With the abbott’s blessing, Vision made a trip to the abbey to visit Wanda. He was surprised that they were allowed to be alone in the library until Wanda explained that the abbess took her admission very well. Reassured by the reception, Vision took Wanda’s hands and prepared to say what he wanted. “I have been offered a position at the university in Northampton.”

“That’s days away!” She frowned, preparing to withdraw and lose one more person. “Are you accepting it?”

“I would like to.” That was it then.

“Oh.” Wanda tried to pull away, but Vision drew her closer.

He ran his hands up her arms to tangle in her hair, willing her to understand that he would not leave without her. “Wanda. I wish for you to come with me as my wife.”

“Yes!”

“I had anticipated that you would want some time to consider my proposal.”

“I’ve had two and a half years to consider it. The answer is still yes.” She threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss her. For the first time, they let the full weight of their love and passion pour into the kiss. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a long time before it was time for Vision to depart to make his final preparations.

They were married with little fanfare. While the other monks and nuns were disappointed to lose them, they sent the couple off with warm well wishes, waving as they set off to Northampton with only a few bags between them and great hope for the future.


	13. Come to Bed Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Come to bed” kisses: A has their hands on B’s neck, murmuring the phrase softly. A’s hands slide down B’s arms to their hands, lacing their fingers together and slowly starting to pull B towards their bedroom. A continues to pepper B with kisses all the while, trailing them down their jaw and neck.
> 
> Another super short one, but I just wanted to get this out. When I'm upset about the possibilities of canon, my fluff inspiration goes into overdrive.

Wanda jumps slightly when she feels Vision’s lips on the back of her neck. “Come to bed,” he whispers. “You have been reading for hours.” She looks up, shocked to find that it’s fully dark outside. The books Stephen gave her were fascinating, but she had not realized how much time has passed.

“Okay.” She places a bookmark to keep her page. Vision’s lips remain on her neck as his hands slide slowly down her arms, igniting sparks in their wake. He phases through the couch so that he is in front of her.

Pulling her up, he starts walking backward with her. When they reach the stairs, Wanda runs ahead until Vision catches up with her. He walks close behind her, replacing his lips on her neck. She shivers as his hands go to her hips. His fingertips start tracing slowly up her stomach. She becomes so distracted that Vision has to gently encourage her to keep moving forward.

When they reach their bedroom, Wanda flops back dramatically on the bed, uncaring that it causes her shirt to ride up even higher. Seeing his eyes follow the movement, she grins up at Vision coquettishly. “So when you said, ‘Come to bed,’ you didn’t mean to sleep, did you?”

He kneels beside her, bringing his face close to hers. “Well, I was hoping that you would be interested in other bedroom activities.”

In answer, Wanda pulls him into a lingering kiss, tugging on his collar to signal him to phase away his clothes.


	14. You Look Beautiful Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You look beautiful” kisses: Just a soft press of lips to the temple, resting them there for a moment, then smiling down and telling them as much.
> 
> Been a while since I’ve written anything, but I am determined to make 2020 the year of finishing some of my WIPs and drabble series. I have six left in this one.

Wanda has always thought Vision beautiful. From the very first moment she saw him come to life outside the cradle, rising majestically out of the fog and chaos, she has been awestruck by him.

There are those expected moments, like their first meeting or those times when he floats down toward her in all his crimson glory during a mission and his serious face breaks into a relieved smile upon finding her unscathed.

Then there are the simple moments that take her breath away just as much. When she finds his head bent over a book, lost in contemplation. Or when he’s comforting a scared civilian. Or when he learns a new piece of information that alters his paradigm of the world in some way and his excitement shines out of him.

Wanda feels that she doesn’t tell him so enough, though that is mainly for his own comfort. Even after years together, her compliments still cause him to lose his calm demeanor and leave him stammering adorably. 

But it has been sometime since she told him. So today she determines to rectify that. She walks through the mansion in search of him, but he is not in any of his usual haunts. Wanda finally discovers Vision watching TV in one of the common areas. He doesn’t often indulge in such mindless entertainment outside of date night or group bonding activities, but when he does, he prefers light fare where the characters’ greatest troubles are deciding where to go to dinner or what to do on the weekend.

Wanda veils her mind and levitates herself to maintain the element of surprise when she catches him. She feels a burst of surprise from him when she reaches him and slides her hands down his chest. Vision recovers quickly. “Hello, Wanda. I thought you had a meeting with Stephen.”

“In a bit. I wanted to see you first.” He turns his head slightly to smile at her until a shout of laughter draws his attention back to the TV. She takes advantage of his distraction to lay a soft kiss on his temple and whisper in his ear, “You look beautiful today.”

To her slight dismay, he doesn’t react in the usual way, but merely beams up at her. “Thank you.”

“No argument?”

“No, I believe I am finally starting to absorb your numerous protestations to that effect.”

“Took you long enough.”

He takes the comment in the spirit it was meant, gazing at her appreciatively. “Yes. But I assure you,” Vision reaches for one of her hands, running his thumb over the back. “What I lack in speed I compensate for in steadfastness.” His eyes never leave hers as he kisses her hand, his lips lingering.

“Nerd.” Wanda is fairly certain that her gentle admonishment carries no sting because of the dreaminess of her expression.

“Admittedly. By any definition of the word.” Vision lifts her other hand and kisses it the same way. “But you are the one who chose to marry me despite that.”

“Best mistake I ever made.” When she glances at the clock on the wall, she reluctantly pulls away. “But I have to go now.”

“Have a good session.”

“Will do.” At the door, Wanda throws one last remark over shoulder. “See ya later, Good Lookin’.”

Vision is quick to retort, “I look forward to it, Beautiful.”

Wanda goes off to meet Stephen with a spring in her step.


	15. "I'll Be Right Back" Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be right back” kisses: A puts their hands on B’s shoulders from behind them, where they are sat on the couch. He leans down and around, while B turns his head a little, accepting the quick peck.
> 
> This one takes place shortly after AoU.

Upon approaching a common area where he intended to read, Vision paused at the entrance. He knew that he should walk away, but he was fascinated by the display before him. Ms. Potts was visiting Mr. Stark for a long weekend at the new compound. He had heard them arguing several times in the preceding days. But now they seemed utterly at peace. Mr. Stark was standing behind the sofa with his lips placed against Ms. Potts’s temple. She turned her head and Mr. Stark transferred his lips to her mouth. Murmuring something in her ear briefly, he began to move toward the door.

Vision could have easily understood what Mr. Stark was saying, but he vowed to try to exclude pieces of data from his sensitive aural processors. Humans had to learn this skill, so he would attempt the same. He did not want to have an unfair advantage over his teammates or intrude upon their privacy.

All this contemplation took place in less than a second. Meanwhile, Vision recognized the need to avoid discovery, so he hurried away. Unfortunately, his haste led him to be less than punctilious about watching his surroundings. He ran into Ms. Maximoff, who merely blinked at him.

Vision was torn between the desire to move away and his concern for the young woman’s well-being. He had developed a particular care for health after rescuing her from the wreckage of the train. Even after giving that moment many hours of consideration after the fact, he was not sure how much his actions had been the result of conscious choice. He had chosen the side of life, and Ms. Maximoff was very much alive, and, he supposed, his new teammate. He had flown into the debris without weighing the possible outcomes.

Now, she showed very few signs of life. Her hair hung limply in a curtain around her face. There was no color to her face, aside from two dark crescent moons under her eyes. He supposed there was one possible solution to both problems.

“My apologies, Ms. Maximoff. Can I brew you some tea to make amends?” Mr. Stark’s steps were coming close behind them, which pushed his breathing into a slightly faster pace and his voice into a higher register.

She shrugged and turned around, heading back to the kitchen the way she had come. Vision pulled down a pot and a selection of teabags, along with some honey and sugar. He had not yet learned Ms. Maximoff’s preferred tea preparation. She seemed to choose a different one every time.

Mr. Stark entered the kitchen shortly after Vision started the tea. Ms. Maximoff was determinedly staring down at her hands. Mr. Stark opened his mouth to say something, but remained uncharacteristically silent. He grabbed a bag of popcorn and walked back to Ms. Potts without a single word. Vision supposed that was an issue for another day.

When the water boiled, Vision placed all the tea fixings in front of Ms. Maximoff. She was still listless and uncommunicative, but she did select a tea bag and let it steep. She also pulled out three sugar packets from the box. Vision watched her motions closely and took note of her choices for future reference.

After the appropriate time, she took a sip. The drink brought the barest hint of a smile to her face. Vision wondered if he might even get her to eat a bit, as he noticed that she had been skipping meals whenever Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff allowed her to. Vision went to the cupboard and pulled out a package of cookies. He silently placed it on the counter.

After a few more sips, Ms. Maximoff reached for the cookies, seemingly without thought. Vision made no comment, for fear of startling her. But he could not prevent a pleased half smile from spreading across his face.

When she had consumed the entire cup of tea and two more cookies, she finally looked up at him. “Thanks.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was at least a verbal response.

“You are very welcome.”

They remained looking at each other for several more moments. Vision was struggling to formulate an appropriate question to continue their interaction. Ms. Maximoff seemed at the brink of darting back to her room, where she spent the majority of her days.

A burst of laughter from Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts made them both jump and gave him a new opening. He knew of Ms. Maximoff’s desire to stay far away from Mr. Stark when he visited. He hoped that they eventually would be able to reconcile, but he determined that it was not the time. “Have you seen the library yet? It is on the other side of compound.”

She shook her head.

He picked up the book that he had put down on the counter. “I planned on reading this afternoon because we have a free day from training. Would you like to join me there?”

Ms. Maximoff glanced down the hall toward Mr. Stark and the other way toward the residential wing before nodding. Vision led the way.

It was a less than promising interaction so far, but it was a start.


	16. I Missed You Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you” kisses: Long and relentless, holding their body close, arms wrapped completely around their waist. A burying their head in B’s neck and pressing kisses there too.
> 
> Post-Endgame.

Wanda reached out with her powers, seeking Vision’s familiar signature. She found it coming from their bedroom. Flinging her senses wide open, she rushed upstairs, barely pausing to say goodbye to the others.

Though she was certain Vision could feel her, he did not react when she entered their room. He was levitating a couple of feet above their bed, palms on his knees. She watched him for several minutes, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He maintained an impressively neutral mask.

Wanda finally grew impatient. “Hey, Vizh. I’m back.” Still nothing. “I’ve been gone for two weeks.” She leaned closer to him. His face remained impassive and no twitch of a muscle betrayed him. Wanda pouted at him, projecting her displeasure. “Aren’t you going to say something?” She was almost certain that he was just teasing her, but part of her was starting to worry. “Fine. I’ll just go then.” She started to move away when Vision grasped her arm.

Before she knew it, he had pulled her to him and rolled them so that she was lying flat on her back and he was braced above her. “Wanda,” Vision said warmly, “welcome home.” She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him. Forgetting her mild annoyance, she pressed lips to his neck, relishing the sound of his sigh.

“What was that about? I thought you were ignoring me on purpose.”

“My apologies. I simply thought my unanticipated reaction to your homecoming would leave you more susceptible to a surprise attack. I so rarely am able to catch you unawares. Perhaps your absence has made me a bit silly.” The sheets rustled as he settled himself more fully on the bed.

Vision attempted to kiss her, but she held back, shaking her head. “And why were you meditating like me?”

He smiled shyly down at her as his eyes shifted to stare intently at a point to her right. “I was thinking about you, and I wanted to be closer to you. Adopting one of your familiar poses made it feel like you were here, nonsensical as that is.”

Wanda reached up to touch his cheek. “I would have much preferred that as a welcome home speech.” She nudged his shoulder with hers. Vision gazed down at her, making it difficult for her to hold her pout. Drawing his face to hers, she finally kissed his mouth. His lips parted automatically against hers, letting her in. She savored the kiss until she had to breathe.

Vision nuzzled her neck and began to slide his fingertips under her shirt. “Next time I will do better.” They took a moment to look into each other’s eyes for one more moment before their lips met again. The passion between them only grew as they fully celebrated their reunion.


	17. Angry Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry kisses: Hard, gripping. Fists in clothes, shoving each other against walls. Fingers digging into hips. But the kisses always melt away from that. They turn into brushes of lips between shaking breaths, until they’re out of energy and are left just standing there, holding each other, fingers carding through hair.
> 
> This one is kind of a cheat. I tried to write a scene like this for Wanda and Vision but I just don’t feel very comfortable writing angry kisses generally, so I thought of a way around it.

Wanda was dozing off when Vision’s arm tensed around her. She opened her eyes to see him frowning intensely at the screen. It was difficult to tell whether the characters on screen were fighting or kissing based on how they were shoving and biting at each other. Vision’s frown deepened as the scene continued. The image quickly shifted to the characters waking up the following morning, smiling and showing every sign of satisfaction. Wanda rubbed Vision’s arm, but his face did not relax.

Wanda used her powers to turn off the TV. “It’s just a movie. Let’s go to bed.” Vision nodded, but his eyes were still a million miles away. Wanda got ready for bed while he turned down the covers and settled.

Later, as they lay side by side, Wanda could still feel his worry. She ignored it for a time, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. But Vision’s mind was still whirring next to her. She turned on the lights again, propping herself up on her side and reaching for him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He startled slightly at her question, but quickly covered his surprise. “I do not believe there is anything to talk about.” He had become a better liar over his years on earth, but Wanda was not convinced.

“You were upset. You _are_ upset. That matters.”

Vision shook his head in denial. “As you said, it is just a movie.” His voice was even, but there was a tightness to it that was unlike his usual tone when they were together. He wasn’t quite looking at her, instead staring a point above her shoulder.

Wanda shifted to examine him more closely. “But it _is_ bothering you. The source isn’t important. I care about your feelings.” She had not yet convinced Vision that his emotions were as valid as anyone else’s. The thought that she

Vision tilted his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes. “Perhaps.”

“You can talk to me. You don’t have to, but you can.”

His eyes opened and he smiled genuinely at her. “All the psychology books I have read indicate that it is best to admit one’s feeling, as opposed to holding them in. So I believe you are right.” He fell silent again, and he turned to face her fully. “The protagonists were immensely angry with each other, and yet they still fell into bed. I am aware of the differences in romantic relationship styles, but I have never seen that paradigm of a romance on-screen before.”

Wanda half shrugged. “Movies like to play up the drama. You know that.”

“Yes, but I have been reviewing all the media in which this trope appears. It seems very popular. There must be some truth behind it.”

“For some people.” She grinned up at him. “Is this your way of asking me to get angry with you so we can have passionate makeup sex?”

“No, not at all. But you selected this film and said it was entertaining. I had thought that perhaps you felt dissatisfied with the lack of raw passion in our physical relationship.” Vision looked away from her again, clearly embarrassed.

Wanda gently drew his gaze back to her with a hand on his cheek. “Vizh, if I wanted that, I would just say so.”

A look of revelation crossed his face as he covered her hand with his own, caressing the back of her hand. “Ah, of course. I should know you would be more direct than that.”

She moved closer to him. “I couldn’t be dissatisfied with what we have. I love the way you kiss me and touch me and make love to me.”

She willed her conviction into him, and Vision finally began to truly relax. “Oh, good. I want to please you.”

“You do. Every time.” She removed her hand and wrapped both arms around his waist. Vision in turn clasped her back and began running his fingers through her hair. They fell into a comfortable silence when a new thought occurred to Wanda. She looked up at him, and he met her eyes easily. “But since we’re talking about it, are you happy with our physical relationship? I want to please you, too.”

His smile widened, filling her with joy, as his fingertips traveled down to her hips, sneaking underneath her pajama top. She shivered at the growing heat in his eyes. “I assure you, Wanda, you give me more pleasure than I had imagined it was possible for a being like me to feel.”

And he proceeded to show her just how much pleasure they could find in each other.


	18. Sad Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad kisses: Almost not a kiss at all. Just holding onto each other tightly, A’s lips pressed to B’s temple, whispering soft words, desperately trying to provide whatever comfort they can.
> 
> Takes place sometime post-Endgame.

**Warning: references to miscarriage (never stated explicitly, but that was my intent)**

Vision paused at the doorway of his and Wanda’s bedroom. He took time to veil his thoughts before entering.

She was awake, but her eyes simply stared straight ahead, unblinking and unseeing. Vision had not seen her look so hollow and lifeless since immediately after the death of her brother. He sat beside her bed and reached tentatively for her hand. It was cold to the touch, despite the carefully regulated temperature in their room. Vision warmed his hand to compensate.

Wanda did not react to his presence, but he had not expected it. They had barely spoken since she had told him something was terribly wrong, and he had flown her toward the infirmary in the mansion. They had remained in the infirmary several days before Wanda was cleared to return to her room. Still, she said nothing.

Even now, she remained motionless as the hours passed. Vision came and went with trays of food. He tried to tempt her appetite with her favorites, but when he brought them close to her face, she shook her head slightly. Vision carried the trays away.

He at least managed to convince her to drink water. He hesitated to touch her because he could feel the maelstrom of her emotions underneath the surface. He did not know how she would accept the contact, even though he ached to offer what comfort he could through his embrace.

A few days later, Vision was staring into the middle distance, not quite asleep but overcome by grief and worry, his processors moving slowly. Wanda’s voice broke through the fog surrounding his mind, barely above a whisper. “Vizh.”

He blinked fully awake. “Wanda.” His hand hovered over hers. “May I?” She nodded. He clutched her hand, and he was unspeakably relieved when she squeezed back.

“How long have I been out of it?”

“Five days.” He stroked the back of her hand with his fingertips.

“Did I miss anything important?”

“No, it has been very quiet.” She closed her eyes and relaxed further into the pillows. Vision continued to hold her hand in both of his, massaging her skin. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Is toast and tea acceptable?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He gave her hand one more brief squeeze before phasing through the wall to prepare her breakfast. By the time he returned, Wanda’s gaze was more focused. She smiled a little more genuinely at the tray he placed over her lap.

She gestured to the spot beside her, and he joined her on the bed. He watched her eat, gratified when she showed some enjoyment after the first few bites. Once the tray was empty, Wanda levitated it to the floor.

Turning to him, she whispered, “Hold me.” Her lower lip was quivering with emotion. Vision immediately wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes in an effort to feel only his touch. He tried to empty all thoughts in order to provide a refuge for her burdened mind.

Wanda clutched at him and Vision smoothed his hands up and down her back. He pressed his lips to her temple. She broke into a full sob, crying into his neck. Vision whispered words of love and reassurance, comfort and shared grief, consolation and warmth.

As her tears slowed, she gazed into his eyes. His hand traveled through her hair, sweeping it aside, so that he could brush her tears away. She relaxed into his chest. Worn out, she projected her thanks into his mind. He opened to her, glad to share the mental connection. They passed messages back and forth without having to speak.

They remained together, silent and still, for some time. They had a long way to go before they could find healing, but the knowledge of their shared pain provided a base to rebuild themselves.


	19. In the Dark Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the dark kisses: The movie plays in the background, but A and B are hardly paying attention from the back row. They kiss soundlessly, long and soft, fingers locked. A’s arm is thrown behind B’s seat, wrist bent to curl their fingers into B’s hair.
> 
> A return to light-hearted fluff after the last chapter. Post-Endgame. So help me, Marvel, I will will a happy ending into existence.

Many times date night is abandoned for the comfort of the compound or when a sudden mission interrupts their plans. But sometimes they brave the stares and the whispers for a night on the town.

Now that the world has been remade and he has been reborn, Vision eschews his human disguise. There is no longer any need to hide his or Wanda’s identities. And much as the civilians’ frequently suspicious reactions trouble him, his friends worked too hard to bring him back to waste his second life with self-doubt.

Tonight they go out to dinner in the city, taking a leisurely flight on the way, swooping around and dancing in mid-air. The stroll from the restaurant to the movie theater is extremely pleasant. They are only stopped several times for pictures and the occasional rude comment. Vision considers it a victory.

When Vision pays for the tickets to the movie, he goes to sit in the middle of theater, where he has calculated the optimum viewing position is, but Wanda grins up at him and pulls him to the back row. They are early enough that there are only a few people already seated. They look up at the two Avengers in wonder, but after a brief stare, they return to their phones.

Once they are settled, Vision links his fingers with Wanda’s. He has not gotten used to the simple warmth of their interlocked hands. They spend the advertisements simply holding hands. Other people trickle in, but no one looks in their direction. They remain blissfully undisturbed. The lights go down and the previews begin to play as Wanda rests her head on his shoulder.

By the time the movie starts, she has also wrapped her ankle around his. He looks down to see her wearing a teasing smile. They may be in public, but they are hidden by darkness. He knows that she is trying to provoke him, but it is effective as ever.

Vision decides that a bit of turnabout is fair play. Gently disengaging his hand from hers, he transfers his arm to her shoulders. He traces his fingertips up and down her bare arm. Wanda shivers slightly, but then he stops.

He turns his attention to the screen. The credits have finished rolling, and the camera shifts to a beautiful castle in the distance amid rolling green fields. Vision can feel Wanda’s displeasure, but he merely passes her the popcorn.

As expected, she tosses a few pieces at him. Vision catches them deftly, popping them into his mouth to indulge in the buttery taste.

Now, the main characters are being introduced, with anachronistic friendly banter. These period movies always stress Vision’s desire for historical accuracy, but he tries to enjoy them for the entertainment that they are. Such things typically do not bother Wanda, but she does not seem invested in the story.

She has abandoned the popcorn on the seat next to them and has resumed trailing her foot along his and playing with his fingers. Vision attempts to remain focused on the story on-screen, but his surrender is a foregone conclusion.

He smiles unconsciously as Wanda’s fingers travel higher, up to his shoulder and neck. He captures her hand and draws it to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly. Wanda sighs, and Vision relishes the soft sound as always.

He drops her hand, which falls to his waist, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He spares a glance for the movie, but the feel of Wanda in his arms is always more enthralling. He can always watch it again when it is released for home consumption.

Vision lets his fingers trail through his lover’s hair before stroking down her back. His other hand goes to Wanda’s chin. He’s drawn in by the glitter in her green eyes. She leans forward, and he meets her halfway.

Their kiss is soft and slow. Neither want to bring any attention to themselves. He continues to caress her lips with his. They occasionally break apart, but are always quick to return to each other. Vision has no idea how much time has passed. He could access the information if he chose, but he prefers being lost in their kisses.

They remain together, their mouths moving in time. They don’t even separate when swelling music begins and the lights come on. They are too enchanted by each other to notice. Until they hear footsteps walking down the theater steps. Vision finally looks up to see several people pointing their phones at them.

Wanda’s glare is enough to make their photographers hurry away. When everyone else has left, Vision and Wanda grimace at each other. He cannot help but imagine the teasing that will ensue from their teammates. But he treasures the last few moments of peace they have in the theater, with pleasant instrumental music continuing to play over the credits.

When two employees come in and begin cleaning, Wanda leads Vision outside. He finally voices the thought that has been occupying his mind since the end of the movie. “It appears that we will be on the front page of the tabloids again.”

Wanda gives a characteristic nonchalant shrug. “Oh well, there are worse things to be caught doing than exchanging innocent kisses in the dark.” Vision nods, but he knows how those writers love to twist every detail about them. Wanda can apparently feel his worry because she nudges his shoulder. “Let’s go home. I’ll make you forget tabloids even exist.”

A genuine smile spreads across his face. He cannot argue with that.


	20. Dying Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future/Multiverse AU. On Earth-2431 the year is 3018. Wanda Maximoff is a young woman trying to get by. Vision is a unique synthezoid created by billionaire Tony Stark. A new fad that is sweeping through the space station where they both live brings them together, and they learn all about the multiverse and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying kisses: A holds B in their arms, panicked, crying. Murmurs of “no, no, no.” Salt on their lips from tears. Voice cracking. Holding on tightly to their shirt, their shoulder, their hand, roughly pulling them against their body, anything to try and keep them tethered to this earth. Kissing them as they die (“no. No, stay awake—“), Kissing them once more even with the life has left their body (No. God, come back. Please, come back. Please, look at me, I’m right here”).
> 
> Don’t let the title or the prompt fool you. This one is happy conclusion to this series. I just made up this number of this universe off the top of my head; it’s not, to my knowledge, a canonical Marvel universe. This universe is supposed to be similar to the main continuity, just a thousand years ahead in time. Humans have abandoned the Earth because it’s no longer habitable, and most are living on a giant space station. 
> 
> No one has powers. Things happen a little differently than they did in Infinity War to fit the prompt better.

Wanda pulled Pietro to the desk when they finally reached the front of the line that still stretched out the door. The bored agent worked through his assigned spiel automatically and wanted to know which experience they chose. “We want the superhero option,” Wanda replied.

It had taken them months to save up enough money to take a turn at FeVR, the most popular virtual reality attraction on the whole station. Almost everyone they knew had gotten to it first, but people still could not get enough of it. The system allowed you to explore strange worlds and play whatever role you wanted. Pietro and Wanda were glad to be able to experience it at last.

The employee finally selected a few options on the screen and waved them through a door that slid open smoothly behind him. Wanda and Pietro strapped themselves into the chairs and put on the headpieces that would allow them to have this virtual experience. After a few minutes of warnings and instructions, a green field spread out before them. 

There were armies of humans and other strange creatures arrayed all around them. Suddenly, some giant wheels started rolling toward her and Pietro and another small cluster of human fighters. She found her powers flowing through her easily. Wanda exerted herself and lifted the wheels into the air, causing them to land harmlessly to the side. Some of the human women looked at her gratefully while Pietro whooped.

Without warning, the images around Wanda flickered into black and white static and then resolved into a completely new setting. Pietro and the women she had rescued disappeared. The only person within eyesight was a strange-looking man with red skin. As soon as she had the thought, it was replaced by overwhelming sorrow and fear. She could feel the tears in her eyes despite her confusion.

Wanda was no longer in control of her body. She tried to move, to remind herself that this was a game, but her legs would not obey her. They carried her over to the panic-stricken man. She knelt beside him, placing her hands on his cheeks. An enormous outpouring of love flowed through her veins at the action. She felt the man reach for her to pull her closer. The moment their lips met Wanda let herself drown in the kiss.

Then, the man looked over her shoulder in renewed terror. “He’s here.” Wanda clutched his shoulder more tightly. “It’s time.” Immediate denial leapt to the tip of her tongue, but the man continued arguing that killing him was the only way and reassuring her that it would not be her fault and she could never hurt him.

Wanda was still struggling to fight, but her body remained outside of her control. She gave into his pleas, raising her right arm. She projected her power into the stone in the man’s forehead. When she had finished breaking him apart, she collapsed to the ground, broken in mind and heart.

She jerked back to wakefulness in the harness with Pietro desperately removing the headset from her and employees rushing to her aid. It took her many moments to orient herself to her surroundings. She realized that her face was wet and her throat was hoarse. Pietro clutched her hand and helped her up from the seat. Everyone fussed over her until she was finally able to get out a few words indicating she wanted to just go home.

Meanwhile, across the station, Tony Stark’s newly created synthezoid froze in the middle of explaining his latest research into dark energy. After a few minutes had passed, Vision jerked back into reality. Uncharacteristically, he ignored everyone’s requests of whether he was well to go into his room to study this phenomenon.

***

In the weeks after the trouble with the game, Wanda attempted to go about her daily life. She went to work, prepared dinner, spent time with Pietro, but she could not get the stranger’s dying face out of her mind. She dreamed about him every night. She found her thoughts wandering to him in the middle of a slow period at work. Despite having never met anyone like him in real life, she felt like she did know him.

On one of her rare days off, the doorbell rang. Wanda opened the door to the sight of the being she had seen in the game. “Who are you? What do you want with me?”

“Greetings. My name is Vision. May I come in? I feel this conversation would be better conducted in private.”

“Fine.”

“Several weeks ago, I was performing research as I do every weekday. Without explanation, I fell into a sort of trance. I was on a battlefield. Then I saw you, standing over me. You were crying and kissing me goodbye. I had never seen you before, but I immediately felt that I knew you. Since then, I have been searching the data banks for a similar face, and here I am.”

“I saw you, too.” Wanda stood and walked closer to him. “So, you didn’t cause this? I was supposed to be having a fun time with my brother, not being forced to kill the love of my life.”

“I did not.”

“And you don’t know how it happened?”

“Unfortunately, no. I had hoped you were the agent behind that event.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Well, that does make this more complicated.” Vision’s gaze grew distant. Wanda fidgeted as he remained completely still. When he returned to the present, he looked at her seriously. “I must do further research. May I contact you again if I learn more?”

Wanda was tempted to say no. She told herself that she was satisfied with her life. She just wanted to keep her head down to earn a better life for her and Pietro. But she was too curious to let this go. She shrugged. “I guess.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure.” He said goodbye with a hand raised instead of a wave. Wanda shook her head at the strange occurrence, but she did her best to continue about her day.

***

After more than a month, Wanda thought Vision might have given up on the project. She wondered if she should contact him. But she had no details for him. She cursed herself for not having thought of asking for his information the last time he visited.

Then, just as suddenly as he had arrived the first time, he knocked on her door without warning. “I thought you forgot about me.”

“No, no, I have not. I apologize for not contacting you sooner. My research took longer than I anticipated.”

“All right. Come in.”

As before, he wasted no time with pleasantries. “I believe that the virtual reality system somehow connected us to other realms in the multiverse.”

“The multiverse?” She’d heard the word before, but she had no time for such imagined ideas. She had more practical concerns like food and shelter.

“Yes. While it has not been definitively proven, there is mounting evidence that there are many, or perhaps infinite, other universes besides ours. I think the fact that we were both able to access the same narrative despite having never met suggests that we may know each other in another universe.”

“That would explain why I was sobbing when you’re a complete stranger to me.”

“I thought so. I too felt an extreme increase in negative emotions. My chief feeling at the time was not fear of death, but the pain I was inflicting on you by forcing you to choose. I believe that another attempt might clarify matters.”

Just as she was about to say more, the door opened and Pietro charged in. “Hey, Wanda! Let’s order-” he paused. “Who’s this?”

“This is my new friend, Vision. Vision, this is my twin, Pietro.”

Vision held out his hand. “Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Pietro shook it for only a moment, focusing his stare on Wanda. “Hi.”

Vision was unfazed by Pietro’s coolness, but Wanda glared at him before turning her attention back to her guest. Pietro did not look abashed, but he did walk away to his bedroom. “So, you want to try again to see if the same thing happens?”

“Yes. If you are open to the idea.” He looked at her, his expression so full of hope that it made her heart clench.

“You do have me curious.”

Vision frowned slightly. “Forgive me. I am not the most skilled in the nuances of human speech. Was that a yes?”

She grinned more fully. “Yes.” They shook hands with a new understanding between them.

***

The next time Vision showed up at her door, he had contacted her beforehand. She was ready to meet him when he arrived. “Let me just get my bag.”

As they traveled toward the game center, Vision asked her a number of basic biographical questions. When she tried to return the favor, she was surprised to learn that he had only existed for several months. He said that he had little life experience outside of his creator’s home and lab. She supposed that explained his behavior somewhat.

As soon as Wanda realized Vision did not have much more to share, she pushed them toward other, less painful subjects. She found the time went by surprisingly fast. When they reached the ticket counter, Wanda was reminded that she could not possibly afford another trip, but Vision insisted on paying since it was his idea. Despite herself, she sighed a little in relief.

It was the middle of the day, so the line was slightly shorter than usual. The employee who took their tickets balked a little bit at Vision’s appearance but immediately recovered herself enough to launch into her well-practiced speech. They selected the superhero option again to minimize the different variables in their experiment.

Wanda shuddered as she strapped herself into the seat. She did not want to relive the last experience. But it was too late now. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever was to come. The same green field appeared in front of her. She performed the same feat to rescue the human warriors. Meanwhile, she could see Vision swooping around in her periphery in glittering golden cape, blasting the enemies. Then, there was the same static.

This time the static gave way to a completely different battlefield. There was smoke and rubble all around them. Everything was gray and black. Wanda and Vision stood side by side in front of the same purple monster that she had seen the last time. Wanda experienced the same loss of control, but this time she and Vision glanced at each other, and she found support in his gaze.

She knew what they were going to do. She flew to the other side of the purple man. He did not have time to take any action before Vision attacked him from the front with another golden blast, and Wanda poured her scarlet power into him from the other side. He collapsed beneath the weight of their combined strength.

When she woke up back in the harness, a sense of victory surged through her. Vision’s face told her that he had experienced the same scenario. On the way back to her apartment, they discussed their perspectives on FeVR and their shared adventures. Vision was bursting with enthusiasm to explore this further and open new avenues of research. Wanda smiled at his excitement.

***

While the second time around offered compelling evidence of Vision’s theory, one repeat was not enough for Vision. So, they returned to the attraction again and again. Soon, they were going once or twice a week, and eventually once or twice a day, Wanda’s schedule permitting. They went through every option multiple times, from pirates to ancient cave-dwellers to early 21st century civilians, and many more. All the operators grew to know them by name.

Every time it was the same, and different. There was the same static and jolt to another world that was not part of the option they had selected. What changed was the content. Sometimes Wanda or Vision was dying and the other was trying to hold them together. Sometimes they were living in peaceful domesticity. Sometimes they were heroes fighting together and reaching victory. But Wanda and Vision were always bound together as friends or lovers. They always trusted each other, relied on each other, and loved each other.

Whenever the simulations ended, Wanda and Vision were a little awkward around each other. Vision was not used to the sheer emotion he displayed in those other worlds, and Wanda was not used to being so close to anyone besides Pietro. But as they grew to know one another better in this world, the awkwardness faded.

When they encountered a tragic scenario, they would walk in silence away from the attraction for some minutes before finding a way to distract each other. When they encountered a scenario filled with joy, they laughed together at their alternate selves’ antics.

Pietro even grew used to Vision’s increasingly frequent presence in their home. They spent many evenings together wandering the station or playing games. Pietro’s hostility transformed into merciless teasing and matchmaking attempts.

One night they sought to escape his endless innuendos by taking refuge in a deserted section of the station. Wanda and Vision leaned against a large observation window, admiring the swirls of stars and galaxies.

Wanda could almost hear the music of the celestial bodies floating around them. Impulsively she pulled him into a dance. He looked down at her questioningly, but eagerly followed her lead. They swayed back and forth. Eventually Vision shyly raised one of her hands and twirled her under his arm. She was not quite prepared and stumbled into his chest.

He caught her with his hands under her elbows. She anchored her hands against his chest to steady herself more. “Apologies,” Vision let out in a quiet rush.

“It’s okay,” Wanda replied in an equal whisper.

Neither let the other go. Instead, their faces drifted closer and closer. Wanda closed the distance by standing on her tiptoes. When their lips met, their experiments, the multiverse, and all other concerns flew out of her head. It was enough for her that they had found each other in this world and could explore the possibilities together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all, folks! This is the second long-running WIP I’ve finished this year. I feel accomplished. But I’ve also found a different set of kiss prompts that I plan to start a new series with. It should be finished any time between a month and two years from now. :D


End file.
